UN AMOR GITANO VERSION SAILOR MOON
by saori serena kou
Summary: EL AMOR ES VERDADERO, AUN CUANDO LAS CLASES SOCIALES, LO IMPIDEN, Y MAS AUN UN AMOR GITANO.


Un amor gitano.

Créditos: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi La historia es totalmente mía. La historia esta basada en la canción: Corazón Gitano. Dueto: Pimpinela. Ahora en versión Serena y Seiya.

En una mañana de primavera, Seiya el gitano, estaba recordando como conoció a su amada, Serena Tsukino, hija de una de las Familias prestigiadas, y tiene una hacienda que es muy reconocida "El Milenio de Plata". Es la hija menor del Gran Kenji Tsukino. Desde niños se conocieron y crecieron. Ahora esta ansioso de volver a verla, ya que su familia la mandó a estudiar en una escuela muy prestigiada, y el punto de reunión ha sido el Manantial de la Luna, ya que su familia de su amada Bombon no lo acepta por ser de origen humilde y gitano.

Seiya: Serena, ya estoy contando los segundos para volver a verte, mi amor. En eso llega su amigo inseparable junto a la hija del jefe de la aldea.

Taiki: Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaykuu: Hola amor, ¿me esperabas?

Seiya al escucharlos y verlos desmintió a Kaykuu, ya que el ha sido sincero con ella y le ha dicho que nunca la va amar.

Seiya: Discúlpame Kaykuu pero tú sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a mi Bombon, y a ti Taiki, esto no te interesa saber.

Taiki: Esta bien Seiya, haz lo que quieras, sabes que cuentas conmigo, si.

Seiya: Gracias.

En otra parte, Serena, estaba nerviosa, ya que se reencontrara con su amado gitano, e imaginándolo, hasta que la voz del chofer la interrumpe.

Chofer: Señorita, Tsukino, ya llegamos a la Hacienda.

Serena: Gracias, Samy.

Su padre el señor Kenji Tsukino, la recibe junto a su madre, Ikuko, y sus dos hermanas Mina y Rei Tsukino.

Kenji Tsukino: Hija bienvenida a casa.

Ikuko Tsukino: Hija, que gusto verte.

Serena: Gracias padre, madre, hermanas, ya los extrañaba, ¿Cómo han estado?

Ikuko Tsukino: Hija, bien, y muy felices, hoy haremos una fiesta en tu honor, hija.

Serena: Madre solo quiero descansar, además no me gusta mucho las fiestas.

Kenji Tsukino: Bueno, hija, es que ya todo está todo listo, solo faltaba la festejada, o sea tu, hija.

Serena con una tristeza y cara de decepción contesto: Está bien, solo quiero unos minutos para mí, ya que deseo ir al manantial de la luna. Así que con su permiso, padres.

Todos asentaron y Serena se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, y luego fue a las caballerizas en busca de su caballo "Fighter", para luego ir al manantial. Al llegar al manantial no vio a nadie y con una tristeza se estaba disponiendo a retirarse en que una voz la detuvo.

Voz: Yo que tú, mi hermosa Bombon, princesa, no me iría sin recibir a cambio su bienvenida.

Serena voltea, y con una alegría dice: Seiya, mi amor, te he extrañado mucho.

Seiya: Y yo a ti mi bombon.

Serena: Solo tenemos poco tiempo, mi familia organizo una fiesta de bienvenida, Seiya.

Seiya: Amor, te amo, mi Serena.

Y se dieron un beso largo y amoroso. Así transcurrió el tiempo, y ya en la fiesta Serena fue presentada por su padre al hijo de su amigo Diamante Chiba.

Kenji: Hija te quiero presentar a Darien Chiba.

Darien: Mucho gusto señorita.

Serena: Igualmente caballero.

Kenji Tsukino: Serena hija, a partir de hoy esta comprometida con Darien Chiba.

Serena: Padre quiero hablar contigo a solas, podemos ir al despacho.

Kenji Tsukino: Con permiso Darien estas en tu casa.

Darien: No hay problema.

En eso Serena y Kenji Tsukino van al despacho a hablar a solas.

Kenji Tsukino: ¿De qué quieres hablar Serena?

Serena: Padre, yo no quiero y tampoco deseo casarme con el joven Darien. Tu sabes que yo amo a… (En eso recibe una bofetada).

Kenji Tsukino: Ni lo menciones. A partir de hoy estarás encerrada en tu habitación, y óyeme bien, dentro de cuatro meses te casaras con Darien Chiba.

 _Te quitaran el paso_

 _Me prohibirán nombrarte_

 _Me llevaran a otro lugar que_

 _Bajo siete llaves_

Serena escribía y enviaba cartas a Seiya por medio de su nana Lita, ya que ella sabia del amor que se profesaban, pero las cartas nunca llegaron a manos de Seiya, ya que Kaykuu interceptaba las cartas y las rompía.

 _Tus fotos y tus cartas romperán_

 _Pero nunca lo que yo siento por ti._

Y así transcurrió un mes, y solo faltaba tres meses para la boda y en eso Seiya en una noche logra entrar a la hacienda y va a la habitación de Serena.

Seiya: Serena, mi amor.

Serena: Seiya ¿Qué haces, aquí? Amor

Seiya: Me entere que te vas a casar con el idiota de Darien Chiba, y no lo permitiré.

Serena: Me están obligando a casarme.

Seiya: Te amo.

Serena: _Corazón gitano, nunca olvidare._

Seiya: _Corazón gitano, siempre te querré._

Serena: _Sigues estando en mi vida, día tras día._ Por favor Seiya mi amor, quédate a dormir conmigo hasta al amanecer.

Seiya: Mi hermosa Bombon, te amo.

Serena: _Corazón gitano, todo sabe a ti._

Seiya: _Corazón gitano, contigo yo aprendí._

Serena: _Hazme subirme a la luna, sin miedo a la locura._

Contenido Lemon.

Seiya: Serena, mi amor, quiero hacerte mía.

Serena: Soy tuya, completamente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, te pertenecen mi amor, mi gitano.

Seiya besa los labios de Serena, y poco a poco empieza a besar su cuello, mientras sus manos van quitando su ropa a Serena, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, y la contempla con sus ojos llenos de amor y le dice:

Seiya: Eres hermosa.

En ese momento Seiya vuelve a besarla pero le quita el bra, y empieza a chupar y lamer sus pechos a Serena, mientras ella gemía y nombraba el nombre de su amado.

Serena: Seiya, amor

Y después la cargo y la acostó en la cama quito Seiya sus braguitas a Serena, y gimió su nombre de nuevo.

Serena: oh Seiya

Seiya se quito su ropa, y le dijo en su oído a Serena.

Seiya: Serena mi hermosa bombon, mi amor, te voy a penetrar y tratare de no lastimarte, te amo.

Y así empezó a penetrarla poco a poco, mientras que a Serena le empezó a salir un par de lagrimas que inmediatamente Seiya le empezó a besar, mientras la penetraba Seiya le decía lo mucho que la ama, y hasta que los dos amantes gritaron ambos sus nombres ya que llegaron ambos al orgasmo.

Seiya: Serena

Serena: Seiya

Y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin de Lemon.

A la mañana siguiente Kenji e Ikuko fueron al cuarto de Serena y se espantaron al ver a su hija en brazos del gitano.

Kenji de forma muy molesta: Serena, me puedes explicar que haces durmiendo con este tipejo.

Serena asustada: Padre, yo lo amo y por eso yo… en eso recibe una bofetada de parte de su madre.

Ikuko: Eres una mala hija, Samy, Lita vengan acá inmediatamente al cuarto de Serena.

Samy: Enseguida voy mi señora

Lita: Si voy señora

Ikuko: Samy atrapa a este joven para que después lo llevemos a la cárcel, y en cuanto a ti Lita, tu vas a estar apegada a Serena, hasta el día de la boda y;

(En ese momento Serena grita).

Serena: Noo, Seiya amor escapa.

Seiya: Serena te amo.

Y logra escapar de las manos de Samy.

Kenji: La boda se adelantara ahora solo queda dos meses. Y es mi última palabra, voy a hablar a Diamante Chiba.

Serena llorando le dijo a su padre: Te odio padre, y de una vez a ti madre, los odio.

Ikuko: Lita ya sabes que hacer.

Lita: Si señora.

Mientras tanto Seiya llego al campamento y al entrar a su pequeña choza, para saludar a su madre, Nehereina, escucho una plática.

Nehereina: ¿Qué deseas Zafiro?

Zafiro: Tú sabes lo que deseo, he regresado por ti, mi madre ha muerto, y ahora ya soy libre para amarte, mi dulce princesa.

Nehereina: Zafiro, ya es demasiado tarde, además nunca te dije, que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo.

Zafiro: ¿Qué?, Nehereina

Nehereina: Si, nuestro hijo, se llama Seiya.

Zafiro: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Nehereina: Yo me entere después de que te fuiste, además tu me enviaste una carta de despedida, en el cual escribiste que te ibas a casar con Michiru Kahoi, hija de la realeza China, y...

Zafiro la interrumpe: Eso no es cierto, fui a China para romper mi compromiso con ella, de hecho mi madre me exigió casarme con ella, pero al final Michiru murió. Y yo me refugie en China, mi madre me mostro una foto tuya con otro gitano, Haruka, y yo me encerré en mi propio dolor.

Nehereina: Haruka solo era un amigo que estaba enfermo y murió.

Zafiro: Ahora entiendo todo, nos separaron, yo aún te amo.

Seiya: Madre

Nehereina: Seiya hijo, yo, perdóname

Seiya: Yo, (en eso sale corriendo y fue al único lugar, su refugio, el Manantial de la Luna, y ahí lo arrestaron por ordenes de Kenji Tsukino)

Y así paso dos semanas después del incidente y ahora Serena muy triste mira al cielo y en eso ve pasar una estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo.

Serena: Por favor, que Seiya se encuentre bien ( _Un código secreto lleva tu amor y el mío, levantara a un lugar entre los dos y seguiré contigo_ ), e instintivamente coloco sus manos hacia su vientre.

Mientras tanto Seiya en la cárcel.

Seiya: ( _Me encerrara al ultimo rincón y escribiré tu nombre en la pared_ ) Te extraño Serena.

Policía: Hey tú, gitano.

Seiya: Si, oficial.

Policía: Tienes suerte, muchacho, ya estás libre.

Seiya: Gracias, oficial. En eso se levanta y camina hacia su libertad, y se encuentra con su madre y su padre.

Zafiro: Vamos muchacho, necesitamos hablar.

Seiya: Si, y gracias.

Y así se fueron hasta que llegaron a la mansión en donde esta el escudo de la familia con el emblema de la Luna Negra.

Zafiro: Seiya, tu eres mi heredero de mi fortuna, tus orígenes son de la familia Blackmoon, miembros de la realeza de Japoneses, tu madre y yo nos amábamos y nos separaron, ya que mi madre no la aceptaba por ser gitana, pero a mi nunca me intereso sus orígenes de tu madre.

Seiya: Señor sabe algo, a mi no me interesa su fortuna, o posición o de donde son mis verdaderos orígenes, yo… en eso es interrumpido por Zafiro.

Zafiro: Lo sé, muchacho, quiero ayudarte, a que seas feliz, tu madre me conto sobre tu amor por la hija de la familia Tsukino, y te confesare algo, la familia Tsukino tiene una deuda muy grande conmigo y no solo ellos también la familia Chiba.

Seiya con la cara sorprendida: Es cierto.

Zafiro: Así es muchacho, entre ellos quieren su fortuna para ayudarse a pagar las deudas conmigo. Te propongo algo, para la siguiente reunión que me invite, iremos los tres y libero el destino de tu novia, y te nombrare mi fortuna ante la sociedad, a cambio de que seas muy feliz, hijo. Yo no quiero que vivas y sufras la historia de tu madre y la mía, a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún amo a tu madre.

Nehereina: Zafiro

Zafiro: Pero bueno, ya basta de charla, vengan les muestro sus respectivas habitaciones y (en eso aparece el mayordomo y gran amigo de Zafiro).

El Gran Sabio: Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acaba de llegar una invitación de la hacienda el Milenio de Plata, para el compromiso de la señorita Serena, y el joven Darien.

Seiya: Quiero ir a esa reunión.

Zafiro: Para cuándo es la reunión.

El Gran Sabio: Para el próximo sábado.

Zafiro: Bueno, gracias y a primera hora quiero que te comuniques con mi abogado, con Alan, ya que requiero hacer ajustes a toda mi documentación y ahora puedes retirarte ya amigo, a descansar.

El Gran Sabio: Gracias Zafiro, y a primera hora lo citaré en la hacienda. Buenas noches.

Seiya: Quiero verla.

Zafiro: Entonces iremos, y así me dará el tiempo justo para arreglar las cosas en su lugar.

Seiya: Si me disculpa ya quiero irme a descansar señor, con permiso.

Zafiro: Llámame Zafiro, no te obligare a que me digas padre, por que se que aún es reciente esta revelación, y no te he dado el tiempo suficiente para convivir, está bien, Seiya.

Seiya: Está bien, Zafiro.

Esa misma noche Serena, logro escapar de la hacienda y fue directo al manantial de la luna, para recordar a Seiya.

Serena: Seiya, mi amor, te extraño, y aun mas te necesito a mi lado, al igual que también te necesita nuestro…. En eso es interrumpida

Seiya: Bombon, Yo también te necesito.

Serena con lagrimas fue abrazarlo y le dice: Seiya mi amor ¿Cómo lograste salir?

Seiya: Luego te explico amor, pero antes, quiero saber, quien mas me necesita mi hermosa bombon.

Serena agarra su mano de Seiya y lo lleva hacia su vientre mientras le dice: Seiya amor te necesita nuestro hijo, estoy embarazada.

Seiya con lagrimas en los ojos expreso: Mi amor, vamos a se padres, es una noticia muy hermosa, ahora más que nunca luchare por ti, mi amor.

Serena: Escapémonos corazón, el sábado….. (En eso es interrumpida).

Seiya: No te preocupes el sábado te vas a liberar del compromiso que tiene tu familia con el joven Darien Chiba. Te amo, mi bombon.

Serena: confió en ti mi amor, te amo, debo regresar a la hacienda.

Seiya: El sábado los veré, porque ya amo a mi pedacito de cielo, te amo.

Al siguiente día, Zafiro estaba dando instrucciones a su abogado Alan.

Zafiro: Amigo Alan, quiero que me registres a Seiya como mi hijo, y de paso todo lo que tengo a nombre de Nehereina y Seiya en partes iguales a excepción de la hacienda Blackmoon, esa será para Nehereina.

Alan: Está bien viejo amigo, solo requiero de las firmas de ambos, en cuanto termino la documentación, y que hago con los pagares de Kenji Tsukino y Diamante Chiba.

Zafiro: Quiero una copia de ambos pagares, los voy a utilizar el sábado.

Alan: Me lo imagine, así que previne, y aquí están las copias de ambos pagares.

Zafiro: Eres muy astuto, amigo.

Alan: Zafiro, amigo ya es hora de que seas feliz, bueno ya me retiro, y suerte.

Zafiro: Gracias, amigo.

Alan se retira del despacho, y Seiya encara a su padre.

Seiya: Zafiro, en verdad yo no…. es interrumpido por Zafiro.

Zafiro: Lo se muchacho, no te preocupes, solo pienso a futuro, ven vamos a desayunar.

Seiya: Si, Zafiro.

Y así paso el tiempo, hasta que llego el gran día.

Zafiro: Seiya, hijo, ya estas listo.

Seiya: Si padre

Zafiro con su expresión de asombro contesto: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Seiya: Espero que no se moleste por haberle dicho padre, ya que en esta semana le he estado tomando cariño y respeto y…

En eso es interrumpido.

Zafiro: Gracias hijo, ahora ve a decirle a tu madre que ya nos vamos a liberar el destino.

Seiya: Gracias padre, y si ahora la iré a buscar.

En ese momento va hacia la habitación del cuarto de su madre.

Seiya: Madre ya estas lista, pero mama ¡que hermosa, te ves!

Nehereina: Gracias, hijo, pero tú también te ves muy guapo.

Seiya: Nos está, esperando mi padre.

Esmeralda: Hijo que alegría me das, de estar aceptando a Zafiro, y en verdad espero que seas muy feliz a lado de tu novia.

Seiya: Y ahora con un nieto mama.

Nehereina con expresión de asombro: ¿Cómo?

Seiya: Así es mama, voy hacer papá, tú y mi padre serán abuelos.

Zafiro entrando a la habitación: Es una noticia muy hermosa, hijo, pero ya debemos irnos, mi hermosa familia.

Mientras tanto en la familia Tsukino.

Mina entra en la habitación de su hermana Serena: Serena, quiero confesarte algo.

Serena: Dime, ¿Qué pasa, hermanita?

Mina: Estoy enamorada del nuevo capataz de la hacienda, su nombre es Yaten.

Serena: Hermanita, que feliz estoy, lucha por tu felicidad, por el, no permitas que te quiten tu felicidad. En eso es interrumpida.

Ikuko: Las espero a ambos abajo, ya han llegado los invitados y sobre todo tu futuro esposo, Serena.

Serena: Está bien mama, vamos Mina.

Ikuko: En cuanto a ti Mina, olvida al capataz de la Hacienda, porque después de la boda de tu hermana Serena, tú eres la siguiente en casarte, ya que tu prometido es Armand, uno de los herederos de la Familia Ace.

Mina: No, madre.

Ya en la fiesta Zafiro apareció con su familia.

Zafiro: Buenas noches, querido amigo Kenji quiero presentarte a mi familia, mi esposa Nehereina, y mi hijo Seiya.

Kenji: ¡Que! el gitano.

Zafiro: Corrección, mi estimado amigo, mi hijo y mi heredero de todo lo que poseo, eso incluyendo las deudas por cobrar. Así que quiero que me pagues lo que te he prestado.

En ese momento la familia Chiba se acerca.

Diamante: ¿Qué acabas de decir, Zafiro?

Kenji: Vamos al despacho.

Diamante: No, por que no me dijiste que estas endeudado Kenji.

Zafiro: Y tú de que hablas, Diamante, Kenji y tu, están en la misma situación, y con el mismo acreedor. Que risa me das, viejo amigo.

Kenji: Eres un mentiroso, Diamante.

En eso aparece Serena.

Serena: Seiya, mi amor, que alegría que estas aquí.

Seiya: Serena, bombon, ven te quiero presentar a mis padres, mi madre Nehereina, y hasta hace poco me entere de su existencia a mi padre, Zafiro.

Kenji: Vamos al despacho.

Diamante: En vista de lo que ha ocurrido, no quiero ningún tipo de compromiso con tu familia, así que buenas noches, me retiro.

Una vez dentro del despacho:

Serena: Disculpe señora, es un placer conocer a la madre del hombre que amo.

Nehereina: Dime, Nehereina, hija, ya que eres parte de esta humilde y sencilla familia.

Zafiro: Así es, es un placer conocer a la bella dama que mi hijo suspira, y darle las gracias por amar a Seiya, sin importar sus orígenes.

Kenji: Serena, te prohíbo verlo y…

Serena: Tú ya no me prohíbes nada, además estoy esperando un hijo de Seiya, así que si quiero ser feliz, me voy a vivir con el, claro si esta de acuerdo los padres de Seiya.

Zafiro: Eres bienvenida hija, mi casa es tu casa ahora en adelante.

Serena: Gracias, además para mi es un honor pertenecer a su familia y ser la novia de Seiya, y sinceramente a mi no me interesa el dinero.

Kenji: Serena, entonces largarte de esta casa, solo tienes 15 minutos para empacar tus cosas, y olvídate que tienes a tus padres, ya que para mi, a partir de hoy tu estas muerta.

Mina: Entonces seremos dos hijas que entierras padre, ya que hoy decidí irme con el hombre que amo, a Yaten.

Kenji: ¡Qué! Al capataz, entonces largarse todos.

Mientras las hermanas iban por sus maletas, la nana Lita, fue hablar con Serena.

Lita: Mi pequeña, se feliz, y haces lo correcto.

Serena: Nana, ven con nosotras, ya que mi madre te hará la vida de cuadritos, así que tú vendrás conmigo.

Lita: Está bien pequeña, de hecho me anticipe y ya tengo mis cosas listas.

Y así se fueron Serena, Mina, Yaten y Lita a la mansión Blackmoon.

Yaten: Gracias, señor, por permitirme estar aquí, y de darme trabajo, aunque no me conoce bien, señor.

Zafiro: Eres un buen muchacho, además merecen ser felices todos.

Mina: Gracias, ojalá así fueran mis padres. Y todos se fueron a descansar.

Y así pasó el tiempo, y Serena ya estaba a punto de aliviarse, Seiya, sus padres, Mina, Yaten y Lita están en la espera de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Seiya: ¿Porque se tarda tanto?

Nehereina: Es normal hijo, es madre primeriza.

Zafiro: A mi me hubiera encantado estar así, con el nacimiento de Seiya.

Nehereina: Zafiro, yo…. En eso es interrumpida por la voz del doctor.

Doctor Andrew: Seiya, ya puedes pasar, a verla.

Seiya: ¿Qué fue?

Doctor Andrew: Pues son dos, una niña y un niño.

Seiya: Soy padre de gemelos.

Doctor Andrew: Así es muchacho, entren todos.

Todos felicitaron a Seiya, y entraron a ver a Serena.

Seiya: Mi amor, soy muy feliz; gracias por esta bendición.

Lita: Aquí están sus bebes, voy acompañar al doctor Andrew.

Serena: Seiya, aquí están.

Zafiro: Y, ya tienen nombres los bebes.

Seiya: Seiya Zafiro

Serena: Serenity

Nehereina: Bueno pues vamos a dejar a los muchachos, a descansar, te dejamos hijo y; en eso es interrumpida.

Seiya: Mamá ya le distes la buena noticia a mi papa.

Serena: Y Mina ya se lo comentaste a Yaten

Zafiro y Yaten: ¿Cuál?

Nehereina: Vamos a tener un bebe, Zafiro

Zafiro: que felicidad, te amo, mi hermosa, princesa de Luna.

Mina: Yaten yo también estoy embarazada.

Yaten: Mi vida te amo, mi diosa del amor.

Seiya y Serena, ahora juntos a sus hijos y su familia, vivieron felices para siempre.

Epílogo

Han pasado 10 años después de lo que pasó a Seiya y Serena, al año de tener a los gemelos, se casaron, al igual que sus padres de Seiya y la hermana de Serena.

Nehereina tuvo una hermosa niña y le pusieron de nombre Setsuna.

Mina en cambio tuvo un varón y de nombre le pusieron Helios.

Lita y el doctor Andrew, decidieron casarse después de dos años de noviazgo, y tiene una hermosa niña y su nombre es Hotaru.

En cambio en la familia Tsukino.

Kenji e Ikuko viven de la caridad de su flamante Yerno, Jedaite, ya que lograron casar a Rei con la familia de Megaverso, pero la vida se lo ha cobrado, a Rei la maltrata mucho, y aparte la engaña con Berly una mujer de cantina, a la que le apodan la Reina.

En la aldea gitana.

Kaykuu, por despecho, se caso con Rubeus, mientras que Taiki y Amy tuvieron dos hijos, una niña que de nombre le pusieron Selene y un varón de nombre le pusieron Nicolás.

Mientras en la alcoba viendo el atardecer Seiya y Serena junto a sus hijos lo contemplan viviendo felices gracias a su amor y corazón gitano.

 _Corazón gitano, nunca olvidare_

 _Corazón gitano, por siempre te querré_

 _Sigue estando en mi vida, día tras día._

Fin.


End file.
